


Neprezi Abridged

by scourgescalemate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scourgescalemate/pseuds/scourgescalemate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale of Scratch n Sniff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neprezi Abridged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kgmps2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmps2/gifts).




End file.
